


tough luck

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Epigram, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	tough luck

_thanks, it's important to have a good relationship with suffering._

_— **hozier**_

> once, I finally asked my suffering out.
> 
> and I got rejected on spot.
> 
> they say, "I'm too self-absorbed."
> 
> oh well, tough luck.
> 
> because, unbeknownst to them,
> 
> we've been dating this whole time.

—b, 06/08/19


End file.
